


Incanto

by CriForNì (CriForNi)



Category: SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Italy) RPF
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Love, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriForNi/pseuds/CriForN%C3%AC
Summary: 29 Novembre 2018 :"Questo è l'antidoto. Decidi tu se è per il virus o se per il mio carattere impossibile . In ogni caso portalo sempre con te. Non si sa mai. Mi manchi. Davvero."Giusto una cosetta per ricordare al mondo che questi due a breve festeggeranno il loro secondo anniversario.
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Incanto

"Quindi che facciamo per il nostro anniversario?"  
"me lo stai chiedendo perché non hai nulla in programma? NÌ mi vuoi ancora? Perché se non hai niente in programma le cose sono due, o mi vuoi lasciare oppure-"  
"Smettila di blaterare scemo"

Stava ovviamente scherzando, Martino.  
Seduto con le gambe incrociate sul lato destro del letto, che di solito è quello di Niccolò.  
La camera è in penombra, solo la lampada del comodino accesa e i termosifoni a temperatura moderata emanano un calore sufficiente da permettergli di stare a piedi nudi. 

Il caldo accogliente che sente dentro però, non è sicuro sia dipeso dal riscaldamento. 

Gli ultimi giorni non sono stati proprio una passeggiata nel parco.  
Nelle settantadue ore precedenti ad oggi Niccolò non è stato tanto bene.  
Il suo umore ha oscillato tra forti cariche di vitalità apparente e uno stato catatonico che ha fatto sentire Martino tanto impotente quanto orgoglioso dell'uomo con cui aveva la fortuna di condividere la vita.  
Lo ha visto lottare contro se stesso e a piccoli passi rimettersi in piedi e sorridere nonostante non avesse poi così tanta voglia di farlo. 

E pur se tante volte, in queste ore, avrebbe preferito potersi strappare il cuore dal petto a mani nude piuttosto che assistere alla sofferenza di Niccolò, era felice.  
Perché non c'è niente di più bello per lui che essere l'artefice di quella risata che gli scuote le spalle come un piccolo terremoto e gli increspa gli occhi facendoli sembrare solo due puntini di luce. 

"che te ridi"  
Lo dice con tono beffardo, quello che usa quando vuole prenderlo in giro sembrando nel contempo offeso, quasi scosso, dalla mancanza di attenzione di Nico.  
Peccato che la sua faccia stupidamente innamorata lo tradisca. Come sempre.

Sbuffa rassegnato a quella sottoneria pesante e melensa. Come l'aveva definita una volta Giovanni in uno dei tanti momenti in cui Niccolò manco stava lì ma si era comunque ritrovato a parlare di lui e della lavastoviglie che la santissima e caritatevole Anna Fares ha deciso di prendergli per natale. 

"Anna ma non devi, davvero"  
Che tradotto voleva dire:  
Ti prego fallo che tuo figlio è solo una piccola merda furba con lo sguardo amaliatore e i piatti finisco sempre per lavarli io. 

"Marti fatti gli affari tuoi se ce la vuole regalare lasciala fare, ti immagini non dover più lavare i piatti"  
"Scusa?"  
"Lo dico per te ovviamente"  
E poi aveva riso e Martino sarebbe andato a lavare una caterva di pentole incrostate in quel preciso istante.  
Maledizione. 

"E te che sbuffi"  
Replica Nico.  
Con la voce non ancora carica di quell'energia che lo contraddistingue di solito ma sempre incredibilmente melodica in un modo in cui Martino non riesce a spiegare neanche a sé stesso.  
Se potesse la infilerebbe nel giradischi vecchio come il cucco che sta in salone e di cui il suo ragazzo non vuole proprio liberarsi  
"Non è uno scassone Marti, è vintage" per riprodurla in loop ogni volta che Nico non è con lui. 

"Sbuffo perché ti amo troppo" 

In un altro momento avrebbe sicuramente detto qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa che avesse permesso loro di continuare quel gioco di punzecchiamenti che di solito finisce sempre nello stesso modo, con le lenzuola sgualcite e le labbra rosse e gonfie. 

Ma in questo momento Niccolò è ancora troppo vulnerabile avvolto in un residuo di nebbia che non è del tutto scomparsa e in un bozzolo di coperte che ora sta scostando per picchiettare il materasso con la mano in un invito silenzioso a raggiungerlo nella sicurezza del loro abbraccio.

Ha bisogno di una rassicurazione, e Martino vuole dargliela. E ne ha bisogno pure lui.

"Ciao"  
"Ciao, finalmente ti posso toccare"

Sa cosa intende. Perché si sono toccati pure nelle ultime settantadue ore.  
Carezze sulla schiena e abbracci soffocanti che sono durati minuti oppure intere ore.  
Mani sulle spalle per calmare il respiro e labbra premute sulle tempie per ancorare, probabilmente entrambi, a terra.  
Questo, invece, è quando Niccolò sente che sta riprendendo il controllo.  
È quando vuole dirgli ti tocco perché mi piaci, ti tocco perché ti amo, ti tocco perché c'abbiamo vent'anni, viviamo insieme, non ci sono più genitori che rompono il cazzo o esercizi di matematica da finire per forza e io non riesco a levarti le mani di dosso.

"Sai che pensavo?"  
E il respiro di Niccolò gli entra praticamente in bocca e per un attimo è Martino che deve ricordarsi come respirare. 

"Cosa?"  
"Che potremmo fare una gita"  
"Tipo, dove?"  
"A Civita di Bagnoregio? Lo diciamo sempre e non ci andiamo mai" 

È difficile concentrarsi quando la punta dell'indice di Nico delinea il contorno del suo viso, accarezzando piano la tempia e scendendo giù, verso la guancia, lisciando il labbro inferiore per poi risalire fermandosi sulla punta del naso. 

La schiaccia un po'. 

"Beeeep"  
"Ma che cazzo fai?"  
"Ti eri incantato, ti sveglio col clacson"  
"No ma questa è colpa mia, che non so scappato quando potevo ancora scappare" 

Lo dice emettendo uno sbuffo che è più una risata che poi diventa una risata piena.  
Una di quelle che ti trapassano da parte a parte e ti fanno sentire vivo e grato e completo fino alla punta dei capelli.  
O del naso. A sto punto. 

"Ma dove volevi scappare che sei stato mio dal primo secondo?"  
"Ah si? Tu dici?" 

Annuisce con la consapevolezza di chi sa di aver ragione. Il piccolo bastardo compiaciuto.  
E se Martino non avesse questa voglia travolgente di baciarlo sarebbe il caso di rimetterlo in riga.  
Ma settantadue ore sono troppe lontano da quelle labbra che sono state chiaramente fatte per essere sulle sue.  
Quindi lo fa.

Il bacio parte disordinato. Solo uno scontro di labbra e risatine che si fanno strada nelle fessure dei denti e parole d'amore sussurrate che capiscono solo loro e va bene così perché non sempre si deve capire tutto per forza.

Tipo quella volta che hanno beccato luchino a fissarli con l'aria smarrita di chi non è sicuro di dover intervenire in una discussione tra fidanzati pure se sono entrambi amici tuoi.

"Marti ma gli hai detto che deve stare zitto?"  
"Beh che è?"  
"Ma non puoi dirl- e te - disse, indicando Niccolò - perché ridi?"

Menomale che ce l'aveva avuta proprio Nico la pazienza di spiegargli, in grandi linee, che quelle erano dinamiche loro che nessuno probabilmente avrebbe mai capito, di un'intimità nel quale alla fine dei conti non c'avevano manco intenzione di far entrare nessuno. 

"Ma poi fatte i cazzi tuoi no?" Aveva troncato la conversazione Giovanni, con la sua solita calma risolutiva. 

"Ma non provare mai a dirlo a Silvia" aveva aggiunto poi Niccolò. Per fortuna.

Avrebbero potuto pure restare così, fosse per loro. Baciarsi per minuti che non si sa se fossero minuti oppure ore.  
Con le lingue aggrovogliate e la gamba di Niccolò avvolta intorno al fianco di Martino che con una mano scavava nei ricci disordinati e con l'altra cercava di avvicinarlo più di quanto fosse umanamente possibile.  
Come i primi mesi in cui stavano insieme, quelli in cui hanno imparato a conoscere a menadito uno il corpo dell'altro nelle pause studio e nei fine settimana chiusi in camera di uno o dell'altro, a seconda di quale genitore fosse stato meno in casa.

Però a quanto pare lo stomaco di Niccolò aveva altri piani ed ha cominciato a brontolare proprio sul più bello provocandogli un grugnito di disapprovazione resosi conto che Martino doveva essersene accorto, visto che aprendo gli occhi l'ha trovato decisamente più lontano di quanto non fosse circa nove secondi fa.

"Hai fame vado a preparare qualcosa"  
"No, non ho fame"

Ha risposto, afferrandogli il polso poco prima che mettesse piede a terra, come se lasciarlo andare avrebbe potuto provocare il completarsi dello scioglimento dei ghiacciai in antardide e lui questa responsabilità di fronte al mondo mica se la voleva prendere.

"Dai Nì faccio al volo, so tre giorni che non mangi decentemente"  
"cinque minuti"  
"Lo sai che non sono mai cinque minuti"

Ma stavolta non ha ceduto al broncio adorabile di Niccolò, che nel frattempo si è semi seduto poggiandosi sui gomiti e qualcuno deve assolutamente spiegare a Martino come sia possibile che un essere umano possa sembrare un cazzo di modello di Gucci pure con le caccole agli occhi e i capelli sparati in tutte le direzioni e il suo, di Martino, felpone da casa.  
Quindi si. Si merita una pacca mentale sulla spalla per non essere stato tanto debole e avergli girato le spalle. 

Lo lascia aleggiare, ignorandolo, l'unico motivo per il quale abbia trovato la forza di districarsi dalle sue braccia, che sarebbe dargli da mangiare manco fosse sua madre che quando sono andati in gita con la classe gli ha preparato dieci panini sia mai poi mi ti sciupi.  
Pure la cucina sembrava troppo lontana in giornate come questa.  
E sarebbe tornato volando sotto le coperte nel giro di quattro secondi se non avesse deciso di fare appello al suo ultimo briciolo di forza di volontà rimastagli dall'era A.F. (Avanti Fares)

Erano in Salento e il caldo delle quattro del pomeriggio era diventato insopportabile.  
Così Niccolò aveva trascinato Martino al baretto sulla spiaggia per farsi una birretta sotto l'ombrellone e magari sedersi pure abbastanza vicino a lui da permettergli di contare le lentiggini che il sole aveva reso più visibili del solito senza dare troppo nell'occhio.  
Il giorno prima ne aveva contate ventitré, quel martedì pomeriggio era quasi sicuro potessero essere arrivate a trenta. O giù di lì.  
Al bar avevano trovato Sana e suo fratello assorti in una conversazione al quale erano finiti per prendere parte e senza neanche rendersene conto si erano fatte le sei. 

"Ma te poi non eri quello che io non andrò mai a convivere manco sotto tortura?" Aveva chiesto Rami divertito, rivolgendosi a Niccolò.  
"Che è sta storia?" 

Martino aveva deliberatamente guardato Niccolò con un occhietto malizioso che gli avrebbe fatto venire voglia di prenderlo sulle spalle e portarlo nella loro tenda e restarci per i successivi tre giorni. 

"Ma quella era l'era A ERRE questa è quella DI ERRE" 

Come se scandire le lettere così minuziosamente potesse essere sufficiente per decifrare quella specie di acronimo. 

"Ma che stai a dì? Ma a te la birra te fa male amò"  
"Ma come, Avanti Rametta - Dopo Rametta eppure sei sempre stato bravo in storia Marti" 

Quindi Martino per non smentirsi. Sia mai.  
Aveva passato i successivi venti minuti a fissare Niccolò con un aria sognante che i suoi amici avrebbero definito da pesce lesso ma che a Niccolò provocava sempre una strana capriola nello stomaco.  
I più romantici direbbero farfalle.  
Lui, studente di storia musicale, direbbe le note di “Una Mattina” di Ludovico Einaudi. 

Martino non sussulta quando sente due braccia circondargli la vita, si appoggia al petto del suo ragazzo come fosse una seconda natura, come se il suo corpo sapesse dove deve essere molto prima che il suo cervello elabori l'azione.  
Probabilmente è sempre stato così. 

"Buongiorno"  
L'orologio sulla parete segna le 21 e 21 minuti.  
"Buongiorno" 

La voce arriva ovattata alle orecchie di Martino. La bocca di Niccolò è infatti sepolta sul retro del suo collo, piccoli baci umidi vengono lasciati qua e là, negli spazi di pelle a portata di mano. 

"Che cucini?"  
"Pasta al pesto"  
"Marti, seriamente, dobbiamo parlare di questa tua ossessione"  
"Ma sta zitto signor fettina panata a colazione" 

Martino si gira nel suo abbraccio e gli porta le mani intorno alle spalle.  
Quelle di Niccolò finiscono sulla sua schiena. 

"lo sanno tutti che la fettina panata è più buona fredda"  
"Lo sanno tutti che c'hai gusti di merda"  
"Vero? Credo anch'io"  
"In fatto di cibo"  
Corre subito ai ripari Martino. Perché darsi pure la zappa sui piedi no è.  
"Ma poi credi anche te cos-"  
"Io - bacio - Ti - bacio - amo - tanto - bacio" 

Non era raro che Niccolò lo dicesse, se pur non fossero quel tipo di coppia che se lo ripete in continuazione perché sembra sia obbligatorio farlo.  
Sono i momenti come questi, in cui viene fuori in una normale ma anche no, conversazione, nei vari momenti nel mare dei tanti momenti della loro vita quotidiana. 

"Nì ma ce la farai prima o poi ad accoppiare bene i calzini?"  
"Ma sono praticamente tutti uguali"  
"Ma che - vabbè"  
"Ti amo" 

"Io vado ricordati di passare da mia madre a prendere quelle cose"  
"Okay"  
"Nico mi raccomando"  
"Marti si, vai, dammi un bacio prima"  
"ciao ti amo" 

"Sicuro che non ti dispiace se vado?"  
"scherzi, tanto devo chiudermi sui libri, vai a divertirti"  
"Ieri non sei stato tanto bene non-"  
"Sto benissimo e ti preoccupi troppo e ti amo"

Non lo cambierebbero con niente al mondo.  
Fanculo i sonetti d'amore.  
È tutto qui.

"Ti senti meglio?"

Niccolò è d'improvviso tornato serio, sta guardando Martino come se fosse la prima volta, quasi soprafatto da quello che riesce a vedere.

"Grazie"  
"Non dev-"  
"Ssh fammi dire grazie" 

E la mano di Martino trova immediatamente la guancia di Niccolò.  
Traccia il suo zigomo definito, il contorno di quei due fanali verdi che si ritrova al posto degli occhi e che lo stanno osservando minuziosamente, fino a che il suo dito non giunge sulla punta del naso.

Schiaccia un po'. 

"Beeep"  
"Mma-"  
"Ti sei incantato"


End file.
